Trouble for two
by mario123
Summary: Ami is being checked out by guys in her classes but is oblivious to those around her except one. this is a shoujo-ai story. Some harsh language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 3

Like before the Senshi are not mine but the others are mine. Shoujo-ai

"So Yukito, you knew didn't you." accused Tokino

"I have no idea what you are talking about man." Yukito fired back

Tokino just closed his eyes and took a sip from his drink. "Why didn't you tell me she like somebody. Damn it! I looked like a fool."

"Well anybody who watches her should be able to tell." he snickered

"Well who is it. I want to know!"

"What will you do if I tell you." Yukito questioned

Tokino stared at hes friend in the eyes, "I'll beat the crap out of him and win Mizuno-sama's love. Thats what I'll do." he stated evenly.

"Well it's a good thing that I don't know who she likes. The best thing to do would to ask her friends." Yukito suggested.

"Fine smart ass. I'll do just that" He stood from the table and walked from the coffee shop determined to find who his Mizuno-sama

liked and boost his ego a little bit.

"I better keep him out of trouble." he mumbled as he downed the rest of his drink and stood to pay for the moth. "Or mabey I should

watch him squirm for making me pay for him again." he smiled. Yukito walked up to the counter to pay the bill. "Hello beautiful." He said

with a smirk to the girl behind the counter.

"What the hell is Tokino-kun up to now that he rushed out of here with out paying again." she said.

"Aw, are you worried about him Sato-chan, you just might make me jealous." pouting he leaned over the counter in front of Satori, who

just smiled at him.

"Baka, I'm just worried that he takes advantage of you." she leaned over and gave hem a quick peck on the lips, as she took the money

from his hand and backed away and put the money in the cash register. She turned around and looked at him."What, I'm at work, what

did you expect." Seeing the disappointment in his eyes she leans in again "I get off at 6:00 and then we can go on a date." She kissed

him on his forehead and looks at him again. "That should hold you until then. Now go help your friend make himself look like a fool."

"Tease...heh, and will do." Without looking back he headed for the door.

The nest day at school Tokino approached one Usagi Tuskino."Um... Tuskino-san may I have a word with you for a second."

Usagi looked up at the boy talking to her. "Sure" she turned to Minako who she was talking to "Um...Mina-chan I'll be right back and save

me some of those cookies tat Mako-chan made." Minako just looked at her with disbelief. Walking in front of the vending machines he turns

around and looks at Usagi and mumbles something incomprehensible. "Um... if you want me to understand you youneed to speak up."

"Who is it, who does Mizuno-sama like!?" he yelled

Usagi went instantly beet-red and looked at her feet. She started mumbling to herself about why he would need to know about it.

"Ami-chan is taken so quit wasting your time!" a third voice yelled Usagi and Tokino looked over to see who owned it. Minako looked at

them with stars in her eyes.

"Who the hell is it then, if your so darn smart." he yelled at the other blond.

Minako looked away and blushed. "Well lets just say that your not Ami-chan's type and leave it at that!"

"Well thats not a problem, I can change anything she doesn't like about me." he state with his hand flat on his chest.

At this the two blonds near him burst out into fits of laughter.

"What the hell is so funny? Why wont you tell me who she likes!"growing angrier every second.

"Usagi lets go, this guy is weird." Minako grabbed Usagi by the hand and dragged her back to the classroom.

After class Usagi and Minako went to find Ami to tell her about what happened earlier. "Ami-chan" they froze when they saw her sitting

outside eating lunch with Makoto.

"Ahh! Usagi-chan, Minako-chan come sit with us." Makoto suggested.

"Umm, no that's okay we don't want to interrupt anything." They turned around and ran away.

"Well that was strange." Ami stated a little puzzled.

"Yeah no kidding, Usagi-chan turning down free food. Well at least it's nice out today. Here try some of this it;s a new recipe I'm trying,

what do you think?" she asked as she liftedthe food in question to Ami's lips with her chopsticks. "Ami say 'Ah'." Ami did as requested

and chewed on the tender piece of smoked salmon.

"Mmm... good as always Mako-chan."

Back inside the building were Usagi and Minako. "We really need to talk to Ami-chan about this Tokino guy, Usagi-chan. Do you think

we should tell Mako-chan too?" questioned Minako

"No way can Mako-chan know about this! You know how possessive she is over Ami-chan. She'd kill him." she shouted

"Usagi-chan you know Mako-chan wouldn't do that. Besides, Ami-chan would never forgive her even if it was for her sake." explained Minako

"Then what are we gonna do?" Usagi questioned as she was sinking into a nearby chair. "Have you told Rei-chan yet, Minako-chan.

You know she'll want to know about this." teased Usagi. Minako glared at the pigtailed blond as she sat down nest to her trying to act serious.

"Okay Usagi, what are you trying to do now." she grumbled

"Oh... nothing really you know that." Usagi said sheepishly.

"Just because Ami-chan is with Mako-chan THAT WAY doesn't mean that the rest of us are THAT WAY." Minako stuttered.

"Ahh but Minako-chan you are forgetting somebody now aren't you?"

"Why do you have to bring them up every time we have this conversation!" Minako dropped her face into her waiting hands. "Besides

you followed her to0 when you though Haruka-san was a guy. Wait a minute maybe that's our answer, Usagi-chan. They have to

understand what's going on here and have the answers we need." Beamed Minako glad for the distraction from her love life.

"Thats a great idea we should go over there after school today?" Usagi chirped. Minako mentally was pumping her fists in the air over

her small victory in distraction the princess from the raven haired priestess. "Oh, by the way Minako-chan. I'm still waiting for you to tell

her or I'll do it for you." she smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"Usagi! If you do, it'll be the _last _thing you do."

A/N: well here we go with another chapter, I told you I am making strides on making them longer. The more I write more I get into the story.

well thank you for your reviews and waiting for updates. I'm still new at this so please excuse any typing mistakes, this is really my first post.


	2. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight." Haruka stated. "Ami-chan has this guy who is semi stalking her and you want some advice ton how to get rid of him. Is that right, kittens."

"Behave yourself Haruka." Michiru said as she laid down her teacup.

"He he... basically yeah thats what we're looking for Haruka-san. I was hoping that you'd be able to help us with him." begged Minako.

"Well from what I understand about him he is just a man that is unwilling to admit he is wrong or willing to to give up.. Thats rather admirable if not for being so stubborn aobut it. Michiru sad with a small smile.

" Sorry but I dont think we can help you kittens." Haruka glanced over to Michiru.

"Besides this is something that Ami-chan needs to figure out on her own. It's up to her to tell him to

leave." Usagi glanced at Minako and smiled.

"Minako-chan see I told you Haurka-san couldn't help us. She just doesn't have the ability to help us. Lets just go."

"Usagi-chan don't try to guilt trip Haruka-san into doing something she cant do."

"I never said that I couldn't help Ami-chan." smirked Haruka. "It's just thatI believe that Ami-chan can handle this herslf. Dont you agree Michiru?"

"Of course I do Haruka. Now Usagi-chan, Minako-chan let Ami-chan take care of this. We can not act on their behalf. Just because you are worried about them that shows that you two care. Please do me a favor though. Do not do anything rash otherwise Ami-chan and Makoto-chan will become upset." Michiru calmly requested while reaching for Haruka's hand "When Haruka and I started being together we were still approached by men who just saw two women together. These things will always happen, its going to be part of their lives." Michiru ended with a kiss to Haruka's hand to emphasize her point. "So when we tell you to let this go, we tell you from personal experience."

"Wow Michiru-san that was beautiful. But I understand we will let this go even if we dont want to." Usagi drooped her shoulders and exhaled loudly. "Okay, you win. Now next topic we need to discuss is getting Mina-chan with Rei-chan" chided Usagi cheerfully.

"Usagi I told you to forget that!" yelled Minako.

Haruka and Michiru just looked at each other and silently laughed at the two blond's antics.

-

"Ami-chan are you okay this morning, you seem pretty tense." Makoto looked over at Ami.

"Mako-chan, when you dated your old sempai how did he act when he confessed and asked you out?" questioned the Bluenette.

"Why...why would you ask that all of a sudden?"

"Never mind Mako-chan it's not that important." Ami managed to get out at least.  
"well Am iif you need anything let me know, I'll be heading off to class now." Makoto yelled as she left Ami behind.

"Mako why do you act like this." Ami thought to herself as she walked over to the advanced calsses wing. When Ami reached her class she was ambushed by a few of her classmates.

"Is it true Ami-san, were you really confessed to by Tokino-kun?" asked one.

"Tell me it's true Ami-san." replied another.

"Well...it is..." Ami started, only to be cut off.

"What! Really" the girls screamed. The bell rang and the teacher came in and settled everybody down for what Ami just knew was going to be the worst day of her life.

-

"Hey did you hear about Tokino-kun, Sato-chan?" The girl looked up from her work.

"What did that idiot do now." Satori chided

"I heard from Yuki-kun that he confessed to Mizuno-san yesterday."

At this a tall brunette stood and walked up to them. "What did you just say!" Makoto said almost seething.

"Oh thats right your Mizuno-san's friend. I bet your ecstatic about this, its your friends first boyfriend isnt it. So what are you gonna do for her." Satori looked up to Makoto with a smile. "Hey why don't we go on a triple date with me and Yuki-kun, you two bring your boyfriends and we can show them off and go karaoke. What do you think."

Makoto just looked at her and blinked. "I just wanted to know who confessed to her."

"Oh that was Tokino Sakomota."

Makoto smirked "He he... thats all I needed to know." Makoto chuckled, turned and walked out of the classroom. On the way towards the advanced wing she noticed Ami's voice around the corner.

"Tokino-kun please don't do this. You don't understand what you are asking me to do." Ami pleaded

"Mizuno-sama all I'm asking you to do is go out with me. Why is that so hard to do. I have never seen you with another guy. Ever. All I have ever seen you with is that tomboy Kino-kun. Even though she used to pretend to drool over every guy that walked by everybody knows she's a Dyke. A filthy..."(SMACK)

Ami cut him off with a hard slap to the face. "Don't you _dare_ say that. Don't you ever talk bad about any of my friends. Especially Makoto, If you say anything about her you are saying that about me as well." Ami screamed "You don't know what you are talking about so leave me alone and leave my friends alone" Ami looked him straight in the eye "Or else I will have to take measures to insure that you will do as I ask." She turned and walked away with her eyes closed. She turned the corner and past Makoto with out even noticing her. Makoto was stunned to say the least. Her Ami-chan was a lot stronger than anyone gave her credit for. She smiled and walked around the corner to see if the boy in question was still there. Sure enough there he stood with a stunned look on his face and a reddening cheek. "Hello Tokino Sakomota" she said her voice filled with malice. "We need to have a little chat." This is when Tokino looked up to see a tall brunette standing over him."So... I'm a filthy Dyke." As he stared at her all of the blood left his face. As Makoto reached back and formed a fist. Tokino dropped onto the ground and curled up into a little ball waiting to get hit whimpering like a fool. Makoto dropped her hand. "Ya know, your to damn pathetic to punch. Next time I wont be so nice. Now take my Ami's advice and leave us alone!" Makoto turned on her heel and started back to her class.

"My Ami's advice... what the hell does that mean." he yelled at her retreating form. She turned around and looked him in the eye. As Makoto walked back over to him she kneed in front of him.

"Ami-chan is mine you idiot. And don't you talk to her about this ever!" She smirked "Ami-chan will never be yours don't you get it, were... not a normal couple, more than you'll ever know." Her smile softened as she stood. "And now I'm gonna go find her calm her down. Maybe I should thank you for this." Makoto stood again and walked away with out looking back as Ami had done just minutes earlier.

"Not your normal couple. Does that mean that they are in THAT kind of relationship." Tokino sat and pondered that for a while. "That Dyke Makoto Kino is d...da...datin...oh I cant even say it. Mizuno-sama is a le...lesb..." He stood from where he sat on the floor. "No. I wont accept that. Mizuno-sama is obviously being forced into this evil relationship. I must save Mizuno-sama from that evil Dyke Kino." He stood with a new vigor. "I will save her and she will be mine."

As he said this aloud two figures hidden behind the nearest door exhaled. "You have got to be kidding. Tokino-kun you have to be kidding me." Satori looked up to the boy next to her. "What the hell do you think is wrong with that boy?"

"What makes you think that I know what the hell he's thinking. But man asking out a girl who isn't interested in man AND already has a girlfriend. Then that girlfriend turns out to be Kino-san. I always thought something was off about those two. Well that makes it official Ami-chan's a lesbo, who would have thought." Yukito looked over at the girl near him.

"Yuki-kun your so sweet. You care for your friends. Even when they are psychotic idiots." Satori leaned against him. "We should probably stop him" She stifled a giggle "for his own safety. What do you think, Yuki-kun."

"Well I think the point was made by Kino-san, but we'll watch him to see what the hell he decides to do. If he decides to something stupid we'll jump in and help."

"Why can't people just leave me alone. I just want to beloved. Mako-chan loves me why cant people see that." Ami was sitting alone at on a bench around the corner from the school. She had her face buried in her hands softly sobbing.

Makoto rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks. "Oh, Ami." Makoto walked up behind Ami and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Ami snuggled her face in to the side of Mako's head. "Ami don't worry about that boy I already know, and let him have it." Mako smirked

Ami jumped no from her sitting position and out of Mako's grasp. "What did you do!"

"Heh... I didn't do any thing to him he was to damn pathetic he wont try to do anything. I promise you this whole thing is over." Mako stood up. "But you know none of this would happen if we could be together in public as well as private."

"I know our friends approve but I still don't know what everybody else will say. Especially my mother." Ami leaned her forehead on Mako's shoulder "But I have to agree." She looked up an Makoto and smiled. " Lets tell my mother tonight, but in exchange you make our dinner."

Makoto looked down at the bluenette in her arms. "That'll be a bargain. But lunch is almost over we should probably get going." Mako stepped back and held her arm up in gesture. "Shall we go."

"Sure lest get back now." Ami slid her arm around hers and started heading back towards the school. As they walked into the school they continued to walk arm in arm and chat about nothing important just to pass time. As they reach Ami's class room, Ami notices everybody stop talking and turn to look at the two. Ami silently pulls her arm out of Mako's clutches. "Goodbye, Mako. See you tonight." She looked up at the brunette and winks at her, causing the taller girl to blush, as she closes the door behind her.  
"Umm... Ami-chan what was that all about with Kino-san."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ami replied

"Yeah right, you two looked like lovers right then. What's going on Ami-chan?

"Mizuno-sama is with Kino-sama, isn't it obvious." A voice came from behind Ami. She froze as she recognized the name "Isn't that right Mizuno-sama" Ami turned around slowly eyes wide with shock.

"Tokino-kun, why did you say that." She exasperated

"Because it's true and I'm not gonna fight true love. You two have my full support. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, and I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." He bowed is head to show his remorse.

"It's okay Tokino-kun and thank you." Ami smiled at him and took her seat to prepare for the next class period.


	3. Chapter 5

Alright people here we go. You seemed to like this warped little story and I think for a first time this is decently long enough for chapter length. Tell me what you think.

Makoto walked out of the school with her head held high. She looked at the sky and smiled. "Ah, such a good day." she exclaimed. Then she looked down "Hopefully tonight will be even better." She thought to herself. As she came out of her reverie she noticed her two blond friends squawking about something. "Mina-chan, Usagi-chan."

The blonds froze and turned around. Usagi was the first to speak. "Hey Mako-chan, whats up." Makoto kept walking toward then as Ami came running up from behind and almost tackling the larger girl. "Ami whats gotten into you!"

"Mako they don't care, they really don't care." Ami practically screamed into her ear.

"Who doesn't care Ami-chan?" questioned Usagi obviously exited.

"My classmates and my friends, none of them care that I love Makoto. None of them mind, I cant begin to explain how happy I am right now." Ami kept talking with the pigtailed blond as the other two members of the party followed them.

"Mako-chan, what did you do to make Ami-chan act like Usagi?" Minako asked as she leaned over to the girl next to her. Makoto shrugged due to her apparent lack of words.

***

"Rei-chan were here." Usagi yelled as she ran up to the door then immediately dropped to her knees.

"Odango-chan, how nice of you to finally make it on time." Rei state evenly as she opened the door to let her friends in the main house of the shrine. "And you brought accomplices to." Rei paused noticing one blond missing. " So are we gonna study today, or are you gonna read my manga." she stared at the blond who was standing next to her bookshelf.

"No... of course not." Usagi started "I came here to study. My moms' gonna kill me when she sees yesterdays test score." She exhaled deeply

"Good now lets start." Rei said as she sat down net to Minako causing her to blush. Usagi started to giggle at this. "What is so funny Odango-chan?"

"Oh nothing Rei-chan, nothing at all." Rei gave Usagi a stern look but turned her attention to her books. Hours slipped past as everybody looked to the blue haired genius for help.

When Ami finally looked at her watch she stood to excuse herself and Makoto for the evening. "Rei-chan thank you for having us over this afternoon but Mako and I have some other business to attend to."

'So it's down to Mako now is it.' Rei thought to herself chuckling. "Sounds nice, I'm kinda jealous." she said to no one in particular.

Usagi looked up to Minako across from her and smirked. "Hey Rei-chan you wanna know.."  
"Usagi-chan! We gotta go. I promised Motoki we would come over to the arcade after the study session was over. So it's over now we can leave." Minako dragged the pigtailed girl out of the room. Completely missing the small frown that was forming on the miko's features.

"Well you two have fun." Rei said less than half hearted. Then Rei turned to the other two still standing in her room. "We'll see you guys later I guess." Makoto and Ami thanked her for her hospitality and quickly ran to Ami's house to prepare for tonights dinner with her mom.

***

The door opened to reveal an older woman looking tired and exhausted. "Ami-chan I'm home." Kaya stopped to remove her shies, as she stood up she sniffed the air. "Mmm... that smells good Ami, did you ordered out tonight." she asked as she moved to the kitchen to help Ami. "Thanks forgetting dinner... Kino-san!" Kaya stopped in her tracks as she was the tall brunette.

Makoto turned around to address the older woman.

"Good evening, Mizuno-san, tonight I will be your's and Ami-chan's personal chef."

"Mako the table is set do you need any help help with dinner before mom gets home." Ami yelled from the dinning room.

"Ami that wont be necessary dinner is almost done. Oh and your mother is already here." Makoto yelled back.

Footsteps could be heard as Ami ran to the kitchen. "Mako why didn't you ell me she was already here." Ami turned the corner and walked to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Welcome home mom."

"Ami whats going on." She turned to Makoto. "And why is Kino-san here, she said that tonight she is our personal chef." Kaya looked her daughter in the eyes. "Oh... I get it, your trying to butter me up. What did you do?"

Ami looked her mother in false anger. "Mother I did nothing wrong. I'm, well...were celebrating tonight." Ami smiled at her mother. "Well lets sit down before the food gets cold." Ami turned around and reached up to an open cupboard to retrieve some glasses then turned back around. "Mother would you join us in the dinning room?" She turned on her heel as Makoto followed her with plates filled with food.

Kaya looked at the girls retreating forms. "What is going on?" was the only thought on her mind as she followed suit into the adjoint dinning room. "Ami, Kino-san this looks great." She stood slightly stunned looking at the impressive array of various foods. "Kino-san"

"Makoto, Makoto is fine Mizuno-san"

"This is an incredible spread. Looks like those classes your taking are really paying off." She stated as gestured to the full table. As she looked around she noticed that two settings were situated next to each other across from a single placement. Makoto and Ami taking a seat next to each other. She sat herself down across from the other two. "Well this looks good, but you have to tell me. What is the big occasion?"

We promise to tel you after dinner we just want to enjoy the food while it's still hot." conceded Ami. Hoping that was a good enough excuse to delay the inevitable.

"Fair enough" Kaya exasperated

"Itidakimasu" they all rang out in unison. Then time passed slowly for Ami while she ate the food in front of her.

Kaya on the other hand was watching her daughter and her friend interact on a level slightly higher than just friends. While they ate she watched them pass items on the table they really did not necessarily need help. As the dinner wore on the touches between them became more and more frequent and lasted longer. By the end of the dinner would have swore they were grade schoolers with a crush on each other and they were trying to hide it from everybody. When she was finished she looked over to Makoto. "Makoto-san thank you for dinner tonight it was wonderful. Now about this night, what exactly are we celebrating Ami?" Kaya asked while looking over at her daughter lingering on the brunette.

"Well... um mother." Ami paused as she took a hold of Mako's hand and laced their fingers. Looking back at her mother. "Tonight were celebrating our one year anniversary."

"... one year anniversary." Kaya said flatly back.

"Yes, it's been one full year next week since me and Makoto have started seeing each other." explained Ami as she noticed the blank expression on her mother's face. Kaya stood slowly and exited the room quietly.

After a few minutes of Ami's mother not returning Makoto turned to her. "Well that could have gone better. But it could have been worse."

"No, Mako-chan you don't understand my mother, she's angry right now. We need to just wait until she calms down." Ami leaned on Makoto's shoulder and breathed in deep and exhaled loudly. "We should have told her a lot sooner."

"Thats was what I said when this whole thing started." accused Makoto

"Ami, Kino-san would you two join me in the living room." Kaya yelled from her place on the couch. The sound of feet shuffling on carpet came around the corner. Ami was the one to appear first and Kaya pointedly kept her face away from her daughter. After she heard the two of them sit down she turned to look at them both. "Ami" Kaya paused taking in the sight of them looking at her with drooped eyes full of sorrow. "Is there some reason you kept this from me for an entire year? I love you, and nothing is going to change that. I don't care what you need to do to make yourself happy." She chuckled as she thought "As long as you don't go out and get any tattoo's or weird piercings. Although right now I am extremely upset with you right now. So after a talk with Kino-san she will be going home. We sill continue this talk tomorrow."

Ami looked at her mother as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you." Was all she could muster before she ran to her mother and hugged tightly.

Kaya lifted Ami up and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Now go tell your girlfriend good night and go to bed. I think that is more than lenient, considering." She smiled as Ami thanked her again. Walking across the floor Ami gave Makoto a hug and a kiss to the crown of her head and left the room. At that Kaya turned back to Makoto. "Well Mako-chan lets get those dishes done shall we?" she stood and walked to the kitchen.

Makoto followed behind and stood next to Kaya in front of the sink. As Kaya handed Makoto a glass to dry Makoto looked her in the eye. "You already knew, didn't you?" she accused.

After a moment Kaya looked in her eyes. "Of course I knew. I'm not oblivious as everybody thinks. Although I thought it was much longer than a year. I mean your almost done with high school. I figured you were dating since middle school. For all of the studying, Ami disappearing and rushing out of the house at god awful times at night." Makoto froze. "If it wasn't to see you then what was the fuss about back then?" Kaya seeming to be asking nobody in general. She looked back to Makoto. "Well thats in the past isn't it. I'm just glad Ami knows she can trust me to tell me those really hard to understand problems." "_You have no idea!!!" _Makoto thought to herself. "Even if it did take a year, and for that you will sleep alone, for a while there will not be any 'sleep overs', thats for you not telling me either." With that said, Makoto stood like a fish out of water gaping for breath. "What's with the blush Mako-chan did I hit a nerve?" After that Makoto was ushered out of the apartment door by Ami's mother. "Good night Mako-chan."

With that Makoto released her breath. "Man that was weird.? She said to herself. She smiled as she walked out of the front door of the complex she looked up at the sky. "Yeah, it's a good feeling."

***

There was a knock at the door before it was opened. Kaya pushed open the door. "Ami we need to talk." she looked over at her daughter hunched over her desk. Ami looked over to her mother.

"Mom whats wrong." Ami said as she tensed her grip on the pencil she held.

"Nothings wrong honey. I just want to know why you two waited a year to tell me. Did you think I would hate you?" Kaya Kneeled in front of Ami. "Nothing you do to make yourself happy can make me hate you." Ami nodded her head and hugged her mother around her neck. "Thank you mom. I really needed to hear that. I guess Mako was right after all. She wanted to tell you when we started dating. It was really hard to hide from you." Ami blushed as she went on. "But before we had the chance to tell our friends about us they caught us 'red handed' so to speak. Then they made us tell them what we've been doing." Ami's blush seemed to deepen at that last thought.

"What did your friends catch you doing Ami." Kaya prodded

"Hehe... Nothing mom." She stood and pushed her mom out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Well how do you like that. I tell my daughter I love her and i want to know more about her personal life and she goes and kicks me out of her room. Well good night honey." As she walked away snickering. Kaya thought to herself. "where did Ami leave that phone of hers?" After a while she found it laying on the kitchen counter. She opened it up and began to look through her contacts. "What was the name of that girl with the pigtails. She looks like type that cant wait to tell a juicy story." After a while she finally came across Usagi's home number. "Hello this is Mizuno Ami's mother may I speak with Tsukino Usagi for a minute?" With few seconds of yelling in the background Usagi answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Usagi."


	4. Chapter 6

disclaimer - Yeah havent put one in here for a while so I thought I should refresh this. Just so you know sailor moon characters are not mine they are the property of Naoko Takeuchi

The next morning when Ami woke up and went about her normal routine,she notice something a little off.

"Mom are you okay?" she questioned.

"Yes honey, everything is fine but I've gotta get going they need me at the hospital." She gobbled down her breakfast and chased it with a glass of water. After that she rushed out of the door with out so much as a have a good day or even a stray goodbye.

"Whats up with her?" she questioned the empty room. "Oh, well." she said with a sigh, She finished up her breakfast and picked up her school bag to leave. She started to look for her cell phone. After finding it in the living room, not here she left in she noticed that she had one missed phone call from a number she didn't recognize. She began to wonder but shrugged it off as noting.

"Good morning Ami-chan!" she was greeted by all of her friends except the one she wanted to see. Not seeing her brunette she let her eyes rest on the blond speaking to her. "

"I'm fine Usagi-chan, and you seem to be doing well. I take it Mamoru took you out to dinner last night."

At that the blond froze, "U mm... Ami-chan how do you know that?" Usagi questioned back.

"Well for one thing your ready before me and that only happens after Mamoru-san scolds you for being lazy." Ami stated as matter-of-factly.

"Mina-chan Ami's being mean to me." She wailed into the girls ear. That was when Usagi turned around. "Oh, by the way what did your mom say this morning?" Usagi leered at Ami as if she was hiding something.

At this Ami stopped and stared. "What are you talking about?" She questioned and then she noticed the look of worry in her eyes. "If your worried about my mother kicking me out or hating me then you have nothing to worry about. She was fine with me and Mako. So thats the end of that story. Now have any of you seen her."  
"Actually we were hoping she was with you. Now I am worried." Started Minako.

A soft melody came from Ami's bag. She dug out her phone and looked at the ID. It was the same number that she had missed late last night. With a little apprehension sh answered. "Hello." She spoke softly.

"OH God Ami, you finally answered. Please you gotta me. I'm in jail I need your help." Screamed Makoto from the speaker.

Ami locked up and yelled back into the phone. "Where are you at Mako?!"

"Ami I'm at the Juuban Police dept. down town."

"Hold on I'm on my way!" with that she turned on her heel and started to run. What the others caught up they asked whats wrong.

"Makos' in jail" with that they ran even harder.

***

As they reached out side the building they caught their breath and started contemplating what happened. Ami walked straight up to the front door,. As the four girls were ushered into the holding area where Makoto was. Ami ran to the gates yelling as Makoto looked up.  
"Ami, oh thank god your here." Makoto said as she stuck her hand through the bars as far as they could so she could at least touch her.  
"What happened?"

"I don't really know myself. Apparently, I had a warrant out for my arrest."

"What did you apparently do" Ami said as she squeezed Makoto's hand even tighter.

"The police say that it was because of assault and battery of a minor. And that because I am a minor that I had to have my parents or guardians come to get me and sign paperwork and pay some fine so I can leave. You know that's impossible so I only could call you." Ami started to tear up a little

"I'm so sorry Mako, but I'm gonna get you out of here." Ami turned away and went up to the officer at the door. After a few exchanged words she followed the officer out of the room.

"what do you meat I cant take her with me, how much is the bail?"

"I'm sorry but my instructions are to not allow her to leave with out her guardians. Even if you make bail she cannot leave with out a guardian to claim responsibility for her." explained the officer.

"What exactly was she accused of if I may ask?"

"Well the official report claims, assault and battery, with a threat on their life against a minor, and given her history with fighting with students and general violence against faculty of various school. We can not take this claim lightly."

"Don't you know that she also lives alone and docent have any guardians!" Ami shouted

"Yes, we are well aware of that and that is why we are setting up a minors trial with the victim and Kino-san. But like I said I can not let her go with out a guardian.

"At least tell me who the victim is, so I can find out for myself whether or not this is true.

"I'm sorry but for the time that is privileged information and even I don't know." the officer claimed "But again I am sorry but I cannot allow her to leave with you."

Ami finally hung her head in defeat. "Fine but is there anything that I can bring her to make her more comfortable."

***

As the four returned to school the students were all talking about the four friends that disappeared for the morning classes. Ami made one strange note everybody was avoiding her specifically. "Ami-chan whats going on with everybody, it's like you are some kind of disease to them." joked Minako.

"Yeah, I guess, hehe." she forced herself to laugh. "It's pretty pathetic isn't it Mina-chan,"

Minako looked up to Ami. "Yeah it's down right petty." she agreed "But..."

"If we don't know who claimed the charges Mako-chan there is now way for us to resolve this." finished Ami. "I'm gonna figure this out one way or another you guys just watch me." Ami concluded.

As she stormed off towards her class room. As she sat down she noticed some one move near her.

"I'm sorry, I heard about Kino-sama." the boy said solemnly. "How is she holding up, are you two okay."

"I'm fine Tokino-kun, but how do you know?" She stared at him with accusing eyes.

"Well it's not everyday that one of our classmates is put into, well such a predicament." he slowly turned away. "Everybody in school know. I'm not really sure who found out but I heard it from some girls from the other side of the shoe lockers talking about her."

"Oh." She conceded looking down at her hands. "What did you hear?" she looked him in the eyes. "What have people been saying about her Tokino-kun?" She practically screamed in her seat looking at him with her tears threatening to overflow at any second.

"Umm... They said that she beat up some guy and that he is pressing charges. Thats all I know, I'm sorry that I couldn't be more help to you Mizuno-sama." After that the teacher came and everybody settled in for the rest of the days lectures.

Once Ami had left Usagi looked over at Minako. "Mina-chan we know who did this to Mako-chan. Yelled Usagi.

"I know, and I agree with you Usagi-chan, but we have no proof. So even if we go to the police what are we gonna say? Mako-chan couldn't do it because she's trained in martial arts and has been disciplining herself not to hurt anybody. Yeah, I'm sure they'll completely agree with a couple of high school girls." Moaned Minako.

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know yet Usagi-chan., I just don't know."

"Do you think Rei-chan might know something or be able to help us?"

"Usagi-chan this is not the time to try anything."

"I'm not trying anything and I'm serious. What do you think she could know being able to, umm... what did she call it, reading the fire or something." explained the pigtailed blond. "Lets also ask Haruka and Michiru for help too."

"Okay first off, Rei-chan reads the Sacred Fire. Don't you listen to anything people tell you. She is not psychic you know just as well she can't just casually call up just random problems on a whim. As for Haruka and Michiru I'm sure they could help us, but the question is would they help us." Minako reprimanded

"It cant hurt to ask can it?" finished Usagi

"Okay we'll go with Ami-chan, and grab Rei-chan then head to Haruka and Michiru's house after school."

After their discussion school seemed to drag on even longer than ever even for the more studious students. Ami looked up at the clock on the wall then looked out the window. For once she wished school was over just so she could go to visit Makoto just that bit sooner. As the last bell of the day was finished ringing she was approached.

"Mizuno-sama your gonna go see Kino-sama now aren't you."Tokino whispered

"Yes tahts where I'm headed off to right now."

Just then the door swung open as two girls came and grabbed Ami by the arms to drag her out of the classroom. Both girls paused only long enough to glare at Tokino.

"Man Tokino-kun, what did you do now?" Came a voice from behind him.

"Yukito-kun, what are you talking about, those two girls are crazy and you know it."

Yukito just laughed at him. "Any way Tokino-kun lets go get some food."

"Sure why not." With that the two boys left the school and headed for a local diner.

***

As the bright yellow convertible pulled into the drive way Haruka noticed four girls sitting on her front porch. Walking up the walkway she greeted them "Hello girls, what brings four cute little kittens to my humble abode today?" asking as she got closer to them realizing one member was missing. "Where's Makoto-san, she's not fighting with you is she Ami-chan?" She asked in jest. But after seeing Ami's face red with anger, sadness and completely covered with dried tears. She guessed she'd hit a real sore spot. "I'm sorry for that I didn't know."

"No Haruka-san we're not fighting." Ami started "Thats one of the reasons we came to you, we need your help. Please help me, I.. I just cant tell my mom about this yet." Ami said as she started to sob as Usagi and Minako pulled her into a tight hug. Rei stood and asked if they could all go inside.

Once everybody was settled in the living room Minako took charge and explained what happened to Haruka who was sitting wide eyed and shocked staring at the four girls.

"Okay, I need to make a call." Haruka stood and fished her phone out of her jacket pocket. Dialing a number and putting it to her ear, "Hello Michiru it's me, what are you doing right now." Haruka's eyes widened a little as a smile crept onto her face as Minako could swear she saw Haruka's nose start to bleed a little. "Thats nice honey but when are you planning to be home tonight. I've got something I need to talk to you about." At this Haruka viably blushed as she ran to the kitchen.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Usagi

"I don't think we want to know odango." snipped Rei

"Minako-chan, Rei's being mean to me! Make her stop." Usagi wailed while grabbing onto Minako who scoffed at her and just sent a look at Rei who seemed to be more interested in what was on the coffee table.

"Okay see you soon. I love you too." with that Haruka came back into the room and saw Usagi with her arms wrapped around Minako. Minako looking at Rei and Rei and Ami staring off into space. "Yeah somethings definitely wrong here." She thought to herself.

An hour or so later. Michiru finally returned home and was filled in on what had happened to poor Makoto. "Well do you have any idea on who this so called victim is?" she questioned the group.

"Umm... me and Minako believe that it was the same guy that we talked about last time that accused Mako-chan of all this." conceded Usagi

"Ah yes Tokino-san..." started Michiru

Ami snapped her head up at that. "It couldn't be Tokino-kun I talked to him to day and he was fine. He even asked about Mako's well being and asked how he could help us."

"Ami your so gullible you have no idea what crazy things people will do when they cant have what they want." Rei dismissed Ami's claim swiftly. "I think you'll agree with us on this wont you Haruka-san, Michiru-san."

"Of course we agree especially if what you told us before is any indication to go on." Haruka said pointing out to Usagi and Minako.

"But the fact of the matter is that she spoke to Tokino-san earlier and he appeared to be in fine health right Ami-chan." Ami nodded in agreement. "So if it was Tokino-san as you three claim wouldn't he be in some kind of physical pain or have some kind of temporary disability. Even though he does not have any injury I would not be so fast to rule him out as the prime suspect."concluded Michiru.

"Michiru is right, we just need to figure out who is responsible for this. If it is Tokino I will personally make him pay!" Ami declared standing up.

A/N: yeah here we go some meat and potatoes for you to chew on for a while


	5. Chapter 7

"All rise" called the officer as the judge walked into the courtroom.

'who is that guy?' Ami thought to herself as she looked at the boy who sat across from them in an arm cast. As she shifted her sights to her friends next to her, she could see the same question in their eyes.

"Ami-chan, do you know what that is?" Minako spoke up first. Ami just shook her head and put her finger to her lips to quiet her blond friend.

"What we have here your honor is an assault and battery charge against my client. Haji-san is is suffering a broken arm, fractured wrist and forearm and bruised ribs caused by one... Kino Makoto."

Makoto cringed as the lawyer seemingly spit her name from his mouth. The judge looked over to Makoto and her lawyer that was provided to her, "How does the defendant plea."

"Not guilty, your honor." short and sweet to the point. She looked over to the man who suppose to defend her. He turned to her and smiled what she supposed she thought what his attempt to be comforting. If it wasn't for the fact that Ami and the others right behind her her knew she'd breakdown any second. She slowly lifted a small mirror sh she cold see Ami's face. 'Just once and I'll be okay until this is all over.' Ami noticed the mirror in Mako's hand and smiled in to it.

"Judging from Kino-san's violent past and unsavory track record of defiance and blatant disrespect fro the staff of schools she has been in attendance. For my first witness I'd like to call my client Haji-san, to the stand." The boy at the table stood and walked over to the seat behind the divider next to the judge. "Can you please state to us your name and tell us how you know Kino-san?" the lawyer prodded

"Well to be honest, I don't really know much about her. But a few weeks ago she came up tome and started badgering me about going out with her. That I looked like her old sempai or something. I thought she was just crazy or desperate so I rejected her on the spot." Haji managed to force out.

"Was this your first exchange with Kino-san?"

"Yes, this was the first of many visits I had with her. Each one she was becoming increasingly violent until it came to a head two days ago. That was when she ballistic and attacked me" he said with a pained look in his eyes.

"Thank you, that is all for now."

"Okay does the defense have any questions for the witness?" called the judge

"Yes your honor we do have a few questions. First off, Haji-san, what by chance do you say that caused Kino-san to "attack" you, as you refereed to it?"

"Well the other night when she caught up to me-" he started

"About what time of night did the incident occur?"

"It was about early evening, i don't remember a specific time-"

Ami stood from her seat finally having heard enough of this foolishness. "My Mako-chan was with me and my mother until midnight two days ago."

_SLAM SLAM SLAM_

"Order" the judge pointed to Ami as she sat back down. "One more outburst like that and i will have you escorted out of here. Do i make myself clear young lady!"

"Yes sir" She mumbled as she sat back down like the scolded child she was. Usagi grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Ami looked at her princess with tears in her eye's.

xxx

~Flashback~

"Come on sit down" said the waitress. "What can I get you two today?"

"Umm... One black tea, thank you. Tokino-kun what about you." Yukito looked at his spikey haired friend.

"Well I'll have." he said looking at the menu. " Ah, I'll have a fountain soda please."

"Very well, is there anything else I can get for you two?" She finished with a wink in Tokino's direction that went ignored with a shake of his head. The waitress was dismissed to place their orders.

"So crazy day, huh!" started Yukino

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Well I'm just glad it's all over now that it's all the weekend tomorrow."

"Thank goodness for small miracles."

"Speaking of small miracles I see that you've become good friends with Mizuno-san. I'm glad you decided to let her go. She wasn't right for you dude." Yukito chuckled

"What do you mean let her go. I haven't let anything go. Like i said I'll do anything to make her mine." Tokino said flatly

"You know thats quite impossible to do. First off she's taken, and she's not just taken she's batting for us on this one if you know what i mean." Yukito called back.

"That means nothing. Girls our age get confused from time to time, especially when they get forced into situations that they don't fully understand." Tokino countered

"So you think that Kino-san is forcing Mizuno-san to date her. If that idea sounded any more ridiculous I'd be laughing at you right now."

"It's no laughing matter Yukino-kun. I'm doing everything in my power to prove to Mizuno-sama that bitch Kino is evil and will do nothing but corrupt her pure and innocent mind." Tokino boasted

"What are you talking about?" Yukino asked slack jawed. 'I knew he had it bad but this is just downright obsessed.' he left unsaid.

"You don't understand do you?"

It was at this time that the waitress returned with their drinks and interrupted Tokino's train of thought.

"Oh, thank you." Said Tokino

"No problem sir, is there anything else that i can get for you." she said with a smile

"No that will be all thank you." he said flatly, causing her to walk away.

"Dude you could've totally had her number. She was totally into you. What the hell is wrong with you man?" Yukino exhaled deeply.

"She's not Mizuno-sama, thats all."

"Fine will you at least tell me what the hell is going on in that peanut sized brain of yours."

"Well my first plan was to get that dyke away from Mizuno-sama and then wait until she forgot about being the supportive best friend. Then slowly she would grow to love me for the caring and sensitive individual that I truly am. So you see I'm doing all of this for her safety and her future." He finished gloating.

"So what your saying is that it's your fault that Kino-san is behind bars."

"It's a means to an ends."

"It's your fault that Mizuno-san has been balling her eye's out."

"She will understand that it is in her best interest and thank me later."

"Well you've got this all figured out don't you. Well how did you do it, that is the part that I don't understand?"

"All i needed to do is find an idiot that is desperate enough for money that they would be willing to do anything."

"So your saying that you paid somebody to let them break their arm and blame Kino-san, just to have her arrested, just so you could have a shot at her girlfriend. Wow dude... just ...wow."

"Saying it like that seems so wrong, it's more like i removed the disease so Mizuno-sama can be healed. This is the only way i could do it, and he got his money so no one got hurt permanently. He will heal up just good as new. So there is no problem."

"That's sure is something there."

"I've gotta go the hearing is in an hour, I cant be late." Tokino said as he stood "Your always there for me, your the best friend I could have ever asked for." and rushed out of the door.

"Yeah don't worry about it, just do what you gotta do." he said to an empty space in front of him.

Another waitress walked up and reached out under the table. She pulled a small device and opened it up and pulled out a cassette and sat down. "We got it all on tape. Yuki-kun, what do you want to do with it."

He pulled her into a loose embrace and said softly to her. "There's only one thing that we can do. We have to go and clear Kino-san's name. What he did is unforgivable."

"Excuse me. Did you say Kino and Mizuno. That wouldn't by any chance be Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami. Would it?"

This caused the two to look up and stare as a man with dark hair and blue eyes stood there"Yes and who are you?"

~ End Flashback

Three figures found themselves outside of a courthouse in the Jubaan prefecture. One looked up at the man with sunglasses that drove them there. "Thank you very much for your help Chiba-san. We almost didn't make it."

"No, as soon as I heard you talking about Usako's friends in trouble it's the least I can do."

"Yeah but you just got off the plane a while ago."

"Yep, this'll be one hectic reunion." Mamoru sighed deeply 'But it'll be good to see Usako again.' "Well shall we go save the day."

As the trio approached the door where the court was currently in session, Yukito was let in after a heavy discussion on what appeared to be a tape recording device.


	6. Chapter 1

"Today is the day Yukito-kun!"

A boy with short blond spiked hair looked up from his textbook He stared at the person in front of him.

"What are you blabbering about now Tokino-san"

"Today I will become a man!" grinned the black haired gray eyed boy

"Do you even understand what you saying?" He deadpaned

"Well I'm going to ask Mizuno-sama out after school today." He smiled triumphantly to himself.

"Ehh...Mizuno-san! What the hell is wrong with you man, have you gone insane!" Yukito shreiked

"No, I know exactly what I'm doing. She gets good grades, she is so cute with her nose buried in her textbook, and when ever I see her she's always around that scary butch Kino-kun." he sneered "there's no way she'll say no."

"Your officially an idiot! Just steer clear of Mizuno-san! If you know whats good for you!"

"Well I for one am not going to let that bumbling idiot take up so much Mizuno-sama's time. She never has time to herself since she's always with that amazon Kino-kun." Declared Tokino He folded his arms around his chest and nodded to himself as if his word was final.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, do you? Yukito said with disbelief

"She should have read my letter by now. I've gotta go class is about to start. Wish me luck!" Tokino yelled out waving behind him as he ran out the door.

"That poor buffoon, well THIS ought to be interesting!" Yukito mumbled to himself. He looked back down to his textbook. "Yeah real interesting."


	7. Chapter 2

As before the two guys are mine but the girls are not.

Mizuno Ami walked down the corridor with a slip of paper in her hand and a worried look on her face.

'_Oh this is not good. I need to hide this before Mako-chan finds out_.' She thinks to herself. She scans the hallway with her sapphire orbs looking for a trash bin of some sort. While in her current state of panic she does not notice a person sneaking up close behind her.

"Gotcha" whispered Makoto. As she wrapped her arms securely around Ami's lithe frame.

"Ahheee!" squeaked Ami as she struggled to get out of the iron like grip of the taller girl. "Makoto! Don't do that to me in public." As she pushed off of the brunette, to but some more appropriate space between the two.

"Gomen Ami" Makoto responded like a scolded child.

"It's okay Mako-chan" she sighed dropping her hands to her sides still with the paper in hand.

"What's that there?" Makoto asked as she pointed to the piece of paper.

"Oh this. Um...this is nothing." Blushing as she stuffs it in a pocket of her skirt.

"Okay, well are you coming over for dinner tonight. I'm trying a new recipe for shrimp that I read about. It looks to be good."

"Of course I am, and don't be too loud about it, Usagi-chan might hear you." she beamed

"Anything for my Ami-chan." she said as she took a step closer.

"Mako-chan please not in public, people will talk." Ami back in time with the taller girl. But the request fell on deaf ears as Makoto snaked an arm around her shoulder and played with the dark blue hair on the back of her head.

"I don't care as long as they don't make up any lies ." Mako released her and started for the front of main exit down the hall. "See you tonight." she finished with a wink.

'_What am I gonna do with her_.' she shook her head thinking to herself as she walked to the front exit to grab her shoes to go home.

"Ahem! Um... Mizuno-sama" A voice called out to her as she closed her shoe locker.

"Um... yes. Can I help you?" Ami said cautiously while looking at the dark haired boy before her.

"My name is Tokino Sakamota. I've been admiring you lately from afar." Ami visibly stiffened at this and remembered the letter she found earlier this morning when she arrived to school. "I like you, and would really appreciate it if you would be my girlfriend Mizuno-sama." He squeaked, and bowed at his hip his head practically on the floor.

Ami froze, things like this did not happen to her. Sure, maybe, Minako and Rei but that happened all the time, they were used to it.

She reached into her pocket where the letter was hidden. "Um...I...Im. Gomen nasi. I'm already seeing somebody else. But here is your letter back." she handed the letter back over then turned around and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Eyes shut tight, and face an unhealthy color red. '_Why today, why me of all people._'

----later that night----

Ding Dong,

Makoto looked up from the small electric fryer with pieces of seasoned shrimp sizzling away on the counter and smiled. She walked to the front door and peering out the peephole. '_Why does she always do this, she knows to just come in?_' Makoto backed up and opened the door slowly for Ami. "Ah, Ami right on time. Come in, come in." she said as she ushered the smaller girl into the living room of her small apartment. "Come in, sit down and make yourself at home, dinner will be served shortly."

Ami smiled up at the taller brunette and sniffed the air."Mmm, Mako that smells heavenly." she said with a mouthwatering smile.

"Ami are you okay, you looked a little pale earlier at school." Mako said as she stepped into the living room with her. "Love, if whatever is bothering you please tell me and I'll do anything to help." she said as she kneel-ed down in front of Ami and and took her hands into her own.

Ami looked down in her Emerald eyes. "It's nothing to worry yourself about I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all." Ami said as she grabbed the hands that were holding hers. She brought them up to her lips and lightly kissed the knuckles of Makoto's hands."Besides I don't want you to burn our dinner." she giggled

Mako's eyes widened at that and ran back to thf kitchen and turned off the fryer she was using. "Ha saved them!" she yelled from the kitchen. Ami giggled again as she rose to help Makoto with dinner namely setting the table.

'_I don't think this will be a problem anymore'_


	8. not a chapter

Well, I know it's been a while, but I what everybody who has read this little story/whim of mine I will finish it, I am right now in the process of reloading the chapters and editing each one to flow a bit better and hopefully making it sound a bit better. So just hold on an I will finish this eventually


End file.
